Guerre Stellari (serie)
Guerre Stellari (inglese: Star Wars) è una saga cinematografica creata da George Lucas. La trama, scritta negli anni settanta, è una delle poche serie di space opera nel cinema. Inizialmente composta da una trilogia, Guerre Stellari si è ampliata tra il 1999 e il 2005, diventando un'esalogia. Il primo film della serie, intitolato semplicemente Guerre Stellari, uscì il 25 maggio 1977 negli Stati Uniti d'America (il 21 ottobre dello stesso anno in Italia)Date d'uscita per (EN) Guerre Stellari in Internet Movie Database. URL consultato il 6 gennaio 2008. e divenne subito un fenomeno, grazie alla miscela di elementi presi da cinema, fumetti e televisione.George Lucas. (2004). Empire Of Dreams - La storia di Star Wars DVD. 20th Century Fox. Al 2010, il botteghino mondiale generato dai sei film ha raggiunto i 4,4 miliardi di dollari.Incassi per la saga di I film della saga La saga di Guerre stellari è formata da due trilogie. La prima, chiamata poi Trilogia Classica e realizzata a cavallo tra gli anni settanta e gli anni ottanta, è composta da Guerre Stellari, uscito in America il 25 maggio 1977, Guerre Stellari - L'Impero colpisce ancora, uscito il 21 maggio 1980, e Guerre Stellari - Il ritorno dello Jedi, uscito il 25 maggio 1983. Inizialmente Lucas avrebbe voluto chiamare il film Episodio IV - Una nuova speranza, ma i distributori furono irremovibili sul nome, in quanto la dicitura Episodio IV avrebbe confuso gli spettatori. Dopo il successo del film vennero prodotti i due sequel, denominati Episodio V ed Episodio VI; la prima pellicola, in occasione della ridistribuzione del film nel 1981, fu allora rinominata da Lucas con il titolo originariamente scelto. Nel 1997, in corrispondenza con il ventesimo anniversario della saga, Lucas distribuì le Edizioni Speciali dei film nei cinema. Queste nuove versioni presentavano diverse alterazioni. Lucas, infatti, ha sempre sostenuto di essere riuscito a rendere sullo schermo solo il 60% di quello che aveva scritto, a causa dei limiti degli effetti speciali. Con l'avvento delle nuove tecnologie digitali, le scene che prima erano impossibili da realizzare, diventavano adesso fattibili. Inoltre, in previsione dell'uscita de La minaccia fantasma, che avrebbe previsto l'uso massiccio di queste nuove tecniche, le edizioni speciali servivano come banco di prova per le immagini di sintesi.(EN) Un universo espanso in theasc.com. URL consultato il 24-03-2008. I tre film verranno poi modificati nuovamente in occasione dell'uscita in DVD della trilogia. Il 19 maggio 1999 uscì il tanto atteso primo prequel, Star Wars: Episodio I - La minaccia fantasma, seguito il 16 maggio 2002 da Star Wars: Episodio II - L'attacco dei cloni e il 19 maggio 2005 da Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith.Date di uscita per Il film di animazione Star Wars: The Clone Wars è stato l'ultimo ad essere girato (nel 2008); sebbene esso non faccia direttamente parte dell'esalogia, gli avvenimenti che narra si possono porre tra L'attacco dei cloni e La vendetta dei Sith. Nuova trilogia Trama La minaccia fantasma I cavalieri Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e il suo padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi vengono mandati sul pianeta Naboo per mediare una disputa tra la Repubblica Galattica e la corrotta Gilda del commercio, ma, dopo il fallimento della mediazione, vengono incaricati di proteggere la regina del pianeta, Padmé Amidala. I tre, a causa di un guasto nell'astronave, devono atterrare sul pianeta desertico Tatooine, dove incontrano Anakin Skywalker, uno schiavo di nove anni, che Qui-Gon crede essere il prescelto che porterà equilibrio nella Forza. Dopo aver vinto la libertà del ragazzo in una gara di sgusci, Anakin lascia la madre e il pianeta. Durante la battaglia tra Naboo e la Gilda del commercio, Qui-Gon viene ucciso nello scontro con Darth Maul, che verrà in seguito sconfitto da Obi-Wan. Il padawan promette al maestro morente di addestrare Anakin affinché diventi un Jedi. Pochi giorni dopo, Obi-Wan e Anakin vengono accolti come eroi su Naboo, onorati da Amidala e dal nuovo cancelliere della Repubblica, Palpatine. L'attacco dei cloni Dieci anni dopo, il misterioso signore dei Sith, Darth Sidious, assieme al Jedi rinnegato Dooku, crea la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, conosciuti anche come i Separatisti, un'alleanza di sistemi planetari che stanno tentando la secessione dalla Repubblica. Palpatine, allora, riceve dei poteri d'emergenza per creare un esercito di cloni in modo da combattere questi separatisti. Intanto, il giovane Anakin Skywalker viene assegnato come guardia a Padmé, ormai diventata senatrice. I due si innamoreranno, nonostante il codice Jedi impedisca ad Anakin qualunque attaccamento amoroso con una persona. Palpatine, nel frattempo, cerca di indebolire il legame tra Obi-Wan e il suo padawan. La situazione peggiora quando la madre di Anakin, Shmi, viene uccisa dai sabbipodi, e il giovane Jedi si vendica, facendo strage di innocenti. Le Guerre dei cloni esplodono improvvisamente, dopo la battaglia di Geonosis, durante la quale Anakin perde un braccio in un duello con Dooku. Padmé e il giovane Skywalker si sposano pochi giorni dopo, con una cerimonia segreta su Naboo, alla quale partecipano solo C-3PO e R2-D2. La vendetta dei Sith Le guerre dei cloni, a tre anni dal loro inizio, sono in pieno svolgimento e le truppe repubblicane crollano sotto gli attacchi dei separatisti. Anakin incontra segretamente Padmé, e lei gli comunica di essere in attesa di un bambino. Palpatine desta preoccupazione nel Consiglio Jedi: i suoi poteri aumentano a dismisura. Obi Wan e il Consiglio dei Jedi incaricano Anakin di tenere sotto controllo il Cancelliere. Se questi non avrà rimesso i poteri speciali alla fine della guerra civile, dovrà essere deposto dalla sua carica. Anakin, intanto, ha continui sogni premonitori che descrivono la morte di Padmé. Palpatine, per attrarre il giovane verso il Lato Oscuro, decide di raccontargli la storia di Darth Plagueis, un Sith che, cercando l'immortalità per i suoi cari, arrivò a conoscere alcuni dei più profondi segreti della Forza: il Lato Oscuro. Ma la rivelazione finale arriva solo più tardi: il Cancelliere è l'Oscuro Signore dei Sith, Darth Sidious. Confuso, Anakin va dal Maestro Windu, e gli comunica la sua scoperta. Windu si avvia per arrestare Palpatine, mentre Anakin si ricorda delle parole dell'Oscuro Signore e corre per impedire che questi venga ucciso. Windu ingaggia un duello per eliminare il Cancelliere che, dopo essere stato sconfitto, grazie all'aiuto di Anakin, ormai al servizio del Lato Oscuro, prevale e uccide il maestro Jedi. In una seduta del Senato, Palpatine accusa i Jedi di alto tradimento e si autoproclama Imperatore Galattico. Nel frattempo, Obi-Wan e Yoda apprendono gli omicidi commessi da Anakin. Kenobi, allora, si incontra sul pianeta vulcanico Mustafar, con il suo allievo e Padmé. Anakin, credendo che sua moglie lo stia tradendo, la strozza con l'uso della Forza, riducendola in fin di vita. Obi-Wan e Anakin ingaggiano una violenta battaglia e mentre Skywalker tenta di attaccare il suo Maestro, questi lo priva delle gambe e dell'unico braccio naturale rimastogli lasciandolo moribondo vicino ad un fiume di lava. Sidious lo soccorre in tempo e lo porta in salvo sulla sua navicella dove viene operato, diventando Dart Fener. Intanto, Padmé muore dando alla luce i due piccoli figli, Luke e Leila, che vengono separati e condotti in luoghi dove i due Sith non percepiranno la loro presenza: lui su Tatooine, e lei su Alderaan. Accoglienza Nonostante la trilogia abbia avuto un enorme successo (in particolare La minaccia fantasma ha infranto diversi record al box office, tra cui quello di miglior incasso nel primo week-end di programmazione ), le critiche non sono state benevole. I primi due film furono apprezzati per gli effetti speciali, ma disprezzati per la recitazione legnosa e la mediocre sceneggiatura. Jake Lloyd, Ahmed Best e Hayden Christensen furono nominati per il Razzie Award al peggior attore non protagonista, mentre i primi due film furono nominati per il Razzie Award al peggior film. La minaccia fantasma fu particolarmente criticato a causa del personaggio di Jar Jar Binks, goffa spalla comica di Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan dalla parlantina cartoonesca. Pubblico e critica detestarono il personaggio, considerato un pretesto per gag infantili, e vedendolo come uno stereotipo afroamericano o giamaicano, accusarono Lucas di razzismo. A queste accuse, sia Lucas che Best reagirono negando ogni intento discriminatorio: Sul versante italiano, il sito Fantascienza.com ha bocciato il film di Lucas, criticandone la sceneggiatura e gli aspetti registici: E aggiunge che, sebbene il cast sia di alto profilo, gli attori non sembrano a proprio agio nelle ambientazioni della pellicola: }} L'attacco dei cloni, sebbene, secondo i critici, abbia pesanti difetti e inconsistenze a livello di sceneggiatura, viene accolto come un film migliore rispetto al precedente, più bilanciato e ben strutturato.I prequel a Guerre Stellari: un'opinione - La vendetta dei Sith ricevette pareri più positivi: Christensen venne criticato nuovamente per la sua recitazione, ma le prove d'attore di Ewan McGregor, nei panni di Obi-Wan, e Ian McDiarmid nel ruolo dell'Imperatore vennero accolte positivamente; così come la sceneggiatura, alla quale collaborò Tom Stoppard. Di quest'ultima vennero ancora criticati i dialoghi romantici tra Anakin e Padmé; Il critico cinematografico Roger Ebert, a tal proposito, ha scritto che "i biglietti d'auguri sono più intensi e passionali dei dialoghi tra i due". Alcuni critici hanno asserito che i film contenevano una forte critica a George W. Bush e alla guerra d'Iraq. Trilogia originale La Trilogia originale (in originale Original Trilogy), o trilogia classica, è il termine per descrivere i primi tre film distribuiti della saga. L'espressione fa riferimento alle prime versioni delle pellicole (non quelle, cioè, apparse nei cinema nel 1997 o in DVD nel 2004). I tre film sono: * Guerre Stellari (Star Wars) (1977) * L'Impero colpisce ancora (The Empire Strikes Back) (1980) * Il ritorno dello Jedi (Return of the Jedi) (1983) Nell'edizione in DVD del 2004 i titoli sono stati modificati rispettivamente in: * Star Wars: Episodio IV - Una nuova speranza * Star Wars: Episodio V - L'Impero colpisce ancora * Star Wars: Episodio VI - Il ritorno dello Jedi Trama Una nuova speranza Sono trascorsi diciannove anni dalla fondazione dell'Impero Galattico. L'Imperatore Palpatine ha rafforzato il suo potere sulla Galassia, mentre Dart Fener ha inseguito e ucciso gli ultimi cavalieri Jedi sopravvissuti. Nel frattempo l'Alleanza Ribelle si sta rinforzando sempre di più. A sorpresa, i ribelli sferrano un attacco alla flotta imperiale ed entrano in possesso delle planimetrie della Morte Nera, capace di distruggere con il suo raggio mortale un pianeta intero. Durante la fuga verso Tatooine la principessa Leila Organa, membro dell'Alleanza, viene imprigionata, ma riesce a trasmettere le planimetrie nella memoria del piccolo droide C1-P8, che, accompagnato dal droide D-3BO, sbarca sul desertico Tatooine alla ricerca di Obi-Wan Kenobi. I due vengono catturati e venduti a Owen Lars, che vive insieme alla moglie e al nipote Luke Skywalker, il quale scopre la loro provenienza e la loro necessità di incontrare il vecchio Kenobi, che conosce da molti anni. Dopo aver compreso la gravità dell'evento, il vecchio Obi-Wan racconta a Luke tutto circa suo padre, allievo e amico, caduto per il tradimento di Dart Fener durante la Guerra dei Cloni, e della filosofia Jedi. Quando Luke scopre che i soldati dell'Impero hanno assassinato i Lars nella loro fattoria, il giovane accetta di seguire Obi Wan e di apprendere la via della Forza. Per il viaggio reclutano il contrabbandiere Ian Solo, pilota dell'astronave Millennium Falcon, e il suo co-pilota, lo wookiee Chewbecca. Il Millennium Falcon giunge finalmente sulla Morte Nera, dove Luke e Ian scoprono che la principessa è prigioniera dell'Impero, riuscendo a salvarla. Intanto Obi-Wan e Dart Fener si rincontrano e si affrontano a duello, nel quale il vecchio maestro viene ucciso dall'ex allievo. Giunti sulla luna del pianeta Yavin, si uniscono ai ribelli, i quali scoprono i punti deboli della Morte Nera, e si preparano a distruggerla. L'enorme arma di distruzione viene dunque attaccata dai ribelli, e distrutta grazie all'intervento di Luke. Delle forze imperiali si salva solo Dart Fener, che fugge via. Vinse 6 premi Oscar nel 1977: suono, montaggio, scenografia, effetti speciali, costumi, colonna sonora, più un premio speciale per gli effetti sonori. L'Impero colpisce ancora Le forze ribelli sono costrette a rifugiarsi sul pianeta ghiacciato Hoth per sfuggire alla persecuzione da parte delle armate imperiali. Queste, ancora una volta guidate dal perfido Dart Fener sono decise una volta per tutte a stroncare i focolai di ribellione, soprattutto dopo la distruzione della Morte Nera. Attaccati in forze, i ribelli devono lasciare il pianeta: mentre Leila e Ian Solo si dirigono verso il pianeta Bespin, Luke Skywalker, "consigliato" dallo spirito di Obi-Wan Kenobi, fa rotta per Dagobah, dove verrà addestrato dal maestro Jedi Yoda. Giunti a Cloud City, la capitale di Bespin governata da Lando Calrissian, Leila e Ian trovano Dart Fener ad attenderli e vengono imprigionati. Intanto Luke prosegue il tirocinio come cavaliere Jedi, ma avvertendo il pericolo in cui si trovano i due amici, non esita a partire per Bespin. Qui, in un lungo duello con Dart Fener, scoprirà la verità: Fener è suo padre, un cavaliere Jedi, un tempo chiamato Anakin Skywalker, votato al lato oscuro della Forza. Mentre l'Oscuro Signore dei Sith invita il figlio a seguirlo alla corte dell'imperatore, Lando riesce a soccorrere il ragazzo e a liberare Leila, Ian invece viene imprigionato e dato a un cacciatore di taglie, Boba Fett, per essere consegnato allo spietato Jabba the Hutt, creditore di Ian. Riunitisi, Luke, Leila e Lando lasciano Bespin con l'impegno di ritrovare e liberare il loro amico. Vinse 2 premi Oscar nel 1980 per il miglior sonoro e per i migliori effetti visivi. Il ritorno dello Jedi La principessa Leila Organa, alla testa delle forze ribelli, fa rotta verso il pianeta desertico Tatooine insieme al cavaliere Jedi Luke per salvare il suo amato Ian Solo, tenuto prigioniero del perfido Jabba the Hutt. Riusciti rocambolescamente a liberare l'amico, scoprono che l'Impero ha messo mano alla costruzione di una nuova Morte Nera, una stazione spaziale capace di distruggere un intero pianeta. Per neutralizzarla occorre però disattivarne lo scudo spaziale di protezione, la cui fonte d'energia si trova sulla luna boscosa di Endor]], abitata dai pacifici Ewoks. Durante il soggiorno sulla luna boscosa, Ian scopre da Leila, della quale è innamorato, che Luke e la principessa stessa sono fratello e sorella. Nel frattempo il perfido Dart Fener attira il figlio Luke in un ultimo, mortale duello sotto gli occhi dell'Imperatore Palpatine: mentre Leila, Ian e Lando Calrissian sono impegnati nell'assedio alla Morte Nera, Luke viene sopraffatto da Palpatine con i poteri del lato oscuro della Forza. È il momento in cui Fener si trova a decidere tra i due lati della Forza: con un incredibile sforzo riesce a salvare Luke e ad uccidere l'Imperatore, ma a causa dei danni inflitti da quest'ultimo muore poco dopo tra le braccia del figlio. La stazione orbitante viene distrutta e Luke riesce a ricongiungersi con Ian e Leila. L'ultima, toccante sequenza lo vede sorridere agli spiriti guida dei suoi maestri Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda, ai quali si è infine unito quello di suo padre, il cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Vinse il premio Oscar 1983 per i migliori effetti speciali visivi. Accoglienza Appena uscirono, i tre film, in particolar modo Una nuova speranza, ridefinirono il cinema di fantascienza, grazie anche agli innovativi effetti speciali e diedero inizio al fenomeno dei blockbuster estivi e, in generale, a film per un pubblico più giovane. a b c (EN) Grandi film: Guerre Stellari in rogerebert.com. URL consultato il 20 gennaio 2008. Considerati innovativi dalla gran parte dei critici moderni, all'epoca dell'uscita ogni film venne accolto con pareri contrastanti: vennero riconosciute la raffinatezza dell'aspetto tecnico, ma ricevettero critiche riguardanti la trama debole, i dialoghi lacunosi e insensati e i personaggi stereotipati.Recensione dal New Yorker di In una recensione del 1977, Roger Ebert descrisse Una nuova speranza come un' "esperienza extra-corporea", comparando gli effetti speciali della pellicola a quelli di 2001: Odissea nello spazio. Pauline Kael, del The New Yorker, criticò il film, dicendo che "Non c'è respiro, non c'è poesia e non ha nessun appiglio emotivo". Jonathon Rosenbaum, del Chicago Reader, affermò: "Nessuno di questi personaggi ha profondità, e tutti sono usati come elementi di sfondo" , Stanley Kauffmann del The New Republic scrisse che "Il lavoro di Lucas è ancora meno inventivo de L'uomo che fuggì dal futuro."Recensione di In Italia la trilogia non venne ben accolta dalla critica. Ne è un esempio il parere che ne dà Morando Morandini, che la descrive come un'opera vuota: }} Su L'Impero colpisce ancora piovvero plausi, ma anche molte critiche, sulla sconclusionatezza della trama, che non presenta né un inizio né una fine,Recensione de mentre Il ritorno del Jedi fu accolto ancor meno calorosamente rispetto agli altri due film: le recensioni positive dalla maggior parte dei critici si lamentano del fatto che l'ultimo capitolo della saga sia il meno originale e il più brutto dei tre. Chris Gore, critico cinematografico statunitense, disse, a proposito: }} Sebbene la trilogia originale sia, al giorno d'oggi, considerata superiore ai prequel, il sito rottentomatoes.com, in un'analisi delle due trilogie, ha concluso che la superiorità qualitativa della nuova trilogia è data dal fatto che la maggior parte delle recensioni, e lo stesso vale per i pareri dei fan, dei tre film originali sono state scritte nel 1997, in occasione della riedizione delle pellicole, da critici che all'epoca dell'uscita originale erano bambini e conservavano ricordi legati all'infanzia, non riuscendo a dare un giudizio oggettivo alle pellicole. Le poche recensioni disponibili dell'epoca riportano pareri contrastanti, ancor più di quelli dei prequel. Ambientazione Gli eventi di Guerre Stellari prendono luogo in una galassia fittizia, in un non specificato tempo. La maggior parte dei personaggi sono identici agli umani, anche se gli alieni sono molto comuni; ricorrono spesso i robot, detti droidi e costruiti per servire a vari scopi, ed i viaggi nello spazio. Gran parte dei pianeti sono affiliati alla Repubblica Galattica e successivamente all'Impero Galattico. Uno degli elementi chiave della saga è la Forza, una onnipresente forza, un campo di energia mistico generato da tutti gli esseri viventi che pervade l'universo e tutto ciò che esso contiene. Nel primo film viene descritta come "Un campo di energia. Ci avvolge, ci penetra, mantiene unita tutta la galassia".Frase pronunciata da Obi-Wan Kenobi ne Una nuova speranza Chiunque sia in grado di manipolare la Forza apprende abilità mistiche, come la psicocinesi, la chiaroveggenza, precognizione e controllo della mente, e ne amplifica altre, come i riflessi e l'agilità. Il loro spirito, inoltre, resiste anche dopo la morte fisica. Sebbene la Forza sia usata per scopi positivi, ha anche un lato oscuro, che provoca ira, aggressività e odio. I sei film sono la storia di Anakin Skywalker, di come diviene cavaliere Jedi per poi passare al Lato Oscuro della Forza e, infine, redimersi grazie all'aiuto del figlio Luke, sconfiggendo i Sith come previsto dalla profezia. Guerre Stellari presenta elementi del genere fantastico, come i cavalieri (rappresentati dai Jedi), streghe, spade dai poteri illimitati, maghi e principesse, e motivi e temi fantascientifici, come i robot e i viaggi nello spazio.L'Impero dei sogni: la storia di Star Wars, documentario apparso nel cofanetto DVD di Guerre Stellari - La trilogia originale 2004 Il mondo di Guerre Stellari, contrariamente a molti film fantascientifici, con atmosfere e luoghi intonsi, mostrava ambienti sporchi e logori. La visione di Lucas di un "Universo usato" fu poi riutilizzata in molti film del genere come Interceptor - Il guerriero della strada, ambientato in un deserto post-apocalittico, e Blade Runner. Produzione Aspetti tecnici Tutti i film della serie sono stati girati con un aspect ratio di 2.35:1 e, per quanto riguarda L'attacco dei cloni e La vendetta dei Sith, con telecamere appositamente costruite dalla Sony che registrano immagini digitali in alta definizione. Effetti sonori Lucas ingaggiò Ben Burtt per supervisionare gli effetti sonori di Una nuova speranza. Il lavoro di Burtt fu talmente innovativo che l'Academy gli conferì uno speciale riconoscimento.Sergi, Gianluca. "Tales of the Silent Blast: Star Wars and Sound." Journal of Popular Film & Television, 1998. Vol.26, n°.1 La Lucasfilm sviluppò il sistema audio THX per Il ritorno del Jedi, primo film ad essere presentato nei cinema con questo sistema sonoro. Colonna sonora Le colonne sonore dell'intera esalogia sono state composte da John Williams. L'idea di Lucas per Guerre Stellari era quella di una partitura con una musica operistica, che utilizzasse diversi stili musicali, derivati principalmente dagli idiomi del tardo romanticismo di Richard Strauss e dai lavori di Erich Korngold e Max Steiner. Ma se nel primo film della saga, Una nuova speranza, Williams si ricollega a Holst, Walton e Stravinsky, creando musiche classiche, nei successivi si distanzierà da quel tipo di musica, incorporando riferimenti moderni. Guerre Stellari è spesso accreditato per aver rivitalizzato sul finire degli anni settanta la musica sinfonica e il suo uso nel cinema. Williams riportò in auge la tecnica del leitmotiv, spesso associata alle opere di Wagner e, nel cinema, con quelle di Steiner. Un leitmotiv è un tema melodico che si associa e rappresenta un personaggio, un elemento della trama, un sentimento, un'idea o altri parti significative del film. Al contrario della varie fasi di produzioni, Lucas ha trovato un'immediata intesa con Williams, tanto da aver definito la loro collaborazione come "Un buon matrimonio".Informazioni tratte dallo speciale Eternamente avvincente: la colonna sonora dell’Episodio III, presente nel DVD de La vendetta dei Sith 2005 Influenze George Lucas ha più volte ammesso di essersi ispirato a diversi generi letterali e cinematografici a lui cari, come i western, i telefilm seriali (specialmente Flash Gordon), e le opere del regista Akira Kurosawa, tra cui La fortezza nascosta e I sette Samurai: * George Lucas ha affermato che le figure della cavalleria medievale, dei cavalieri, del paladino, e di altre cariche della società feudale hanno inspirato diversi personaggi e concetti presenti nei film. Il lavoro del saggista Joseph Campbell, specialmente il libro L'eroe dai mille volti (The Hero with a Thousand Faces), ha inoltre fortemente influenzato Lucas. * Una nuova speranza è stato fortemente ispirato dai film di Akira Kurosawa, come La fortezza nascosta e La sfida del samurai. Il parallelo più evidente è quello tra i due contadini e i droidi C-3PO e R2-D2, in quanto il film viene visto dal loro punto di vista. Lucas ha inoltre citato Sentieri selvaggi e Lawrence d'Arabia come fonte d'ispirazione. * Le scene della battaglia finale in Una nuova speranza sono basate sui combattimenti aerei della seconda guerra mondiale, che si vedono nei film di guerra degli anni 1950 e 1960. * Il personaggio di Jabba The Hutt fu inizialmente concepito sulle fattezze di Sydney Greenstreet, così come appare in Casablanca. * Ne La vendetta dei Sith, le scene di battaglia ambientate su Kashyyyk sono un omaggio alle inquadrature iniziali de Salvate il soldato Ryan. * Le grandi battaglie tra le navi, le manovre di fiancheggiamento rievocano le atmosfere dei film di genere pirates]].Informazioni tratte dal commento audio del DVD La vendetta dei Sith 2005 * Anakin Skywalker che accetta di unirsi a Palpatine per sapere come salvare quelli che ama è una marcata metafora del dottor Faustus. * Appassionato di film epici e storici, Lucas ha realizzato la corsa degli sgusci, ispirandosi alla famosa corsa delle quadrighe, dal film Ben-Hur. * Si è ispirato a Spartacus per la dislocazione in falangi delle truppe robotiche della Federazione dei Mercanti. * Si è ispirato a un film su I tre moschettieri, per la scena finale del Star Wars: Episodio IV - Una nuova speranza, in cui i protagonisti vengono premiati al valore con un medaglione. Citazioni Per sua stessa ammissione, Lucas, oltre a ripetere la composizione stilistica dei film in ogni pellicola, inserisce vari eventi, fatti o frasi che i personaggi ripetono in modo che le due trilogie siano in rima tra loro. Famoso esempio è quello costituito dalla ripetizione della frase Ho un brutto presentimento ("I have a bad feeling about this") da parte di Obi-Wan, che egli enuncia in tutti i film delle due trilogie; tra tutti i prequel, La vendetta dei Sith è quello che fa più riferimenti ed allusione agli altri due prequel e, in particolare, alla trilogia originale. Sceneggiature Le diverse affermazioni della LucasFilm e dello stesso Lucas non hanno mai reso chiare le origini delle sceneggiature dei film. Recentemente, l'autore Michael Kaminski ha tentato di rendere chiara la questione nel suo libro The Secret History of Star Wars, così come ha fatto Jonathan Rinzler in The Making of Star Wars, entrambi distribuiti nel 2007. Gli inizi L'idea iniziale del regista era quella di un film d'avventura fantascientifico. Insieme al produttore Gary Kurtz, tentarono di acquistare i diritti della serie Flash Gordon, per produrne un remake, ma l'alto costo dei diritti e il troppo controllo creativo che pretendevano i detentori convinsero Lucas a scrivere una sceneggiatura originale, in cui si potessero mescolare riferimenti ai serial degli anni trenta e alla mitologia classica. Nel 1971, la United Artists si accordò con Lucas affinché girasse due film: American Graffiti e Guerre Stellari, ma lo studio rifiutò quest'ultimo nelle prime fasi di produzione, a causa del suo alto costo di realizzazione e della relativa inesperienza del regista con film ad alto budget. Nello stesso periodo, Lucas ricevette il rifiuto di produrre il film anche dalla Universal Studios. è stata usata come luogo di ripresa per le scene ambientate sul pianeta Tatooine]] Quando American Graffiti fu completato nel 1973, Lucas si preparò per girare il suo prossimo film. All'inizio del 1973, Lucas scrisse una breve storia intitolata "The Journal of the Whills", che racconta la storia dell'apprendista C.J. Thorpe come allievo del "Jedi-Bendu" Mace Windy. Frustrato dal fatto che la sua storia fosse troppo complessa da capire, Lucas scrisse un trattamento di tredici pagine chiamato The Star Wars, che si basava sul film di Akira Kurosawa La fortezza nascosta. Nel 1974, ampliò questo trattamento in un'abbozzata sceneggiatura, che comprendeva elementi come i Sith, la Morte Nera e un giovane protagonista chiamato Annikin Starkiller. Nella seconda versione, Lucas semplificò la storia e introdusse l'eroe proveniente dalla fattoria, cambiando il nome in Luke. A questo punto il padre del protagonista è ancora un personaggio attivo nella storia, e la Forza è diventata un potere sovrannaturale. La versione successiva rimosse il personaggio del padre e lo rimpiazzò con un sostituto, chiamato Ben Kenobi. Nel 1976 venne preparata una quarta bozza per le riprese. Il film venne intitolato "Le avventure di Luke Starkiller, come narrate nel Giornale dei Whills, Saga I: Le guerre stellari". Durante la produzione, Lucas cambiò il cognome di Luke in Skywalker e modificò il titolo, inizialmente "The Star Wars", in "Star Wars". Il sequel In quel periodo, Lucas pensò che sarebbe stato possibile produrre solo un film: la quarta bozza subì un ennesimo cambiamento di titolo e la pellicola venne resa autoconclusiva. Ma quando Guerre Stellari divenne un successo globale, il regista decide di usare il film come punto di inizio per un elaborato serial.Kaminski, Michael, The Secret History of Star Wars 2007, p. 142 Il regista ha infatti ammesso di non aver mai delineato chiaramente una trama per i seguiti, ma di aver piuttosto gettato spunti e idee per degli eventuali episodi successivi. Lucas, che voleva creare un centro indipendente per produrre i suoi film (questo centro sarebbe poi diventato lo Skywalker Ranch), vide la serie come un'opportunità per realizzare questo sogno. Nel frattempo, Alan Dean Foster aveva già iniziato a scrivere il sequel, sotto forma di romanzo, ma George Lucas aveva progettato un seguito più complesso e il romanzo divenne un sequel apocrifo dal titolo La Gemma di Kaiburr. In seguito, Lucas, che aveva già preparato un trattamento chiamato L'Impero colpisce ancora, ingaggiò l'autrice fantascientifica Leigh Brackett per scrivere Guerre Stellari II, assieme a lui. Nella prima bozza della Brackett, basandosi su questo trattamento, il padre di Luke appare come fantasma. Durante questo periodo, Lucas ha il tempo di delineare il numero di seguiti: alla rivista Time rivelò di aver progettato dodici sequel, alla maniera dei serial a episodi. La scrittrice finì la prima stesura de L'Impero colpisce ancora all'inizio del 1978; Lucas si disse insoddisfatto dalla sceneggiatura, ma prima di poterne discutere con lei, la Brackett morì di cancro. Senza nessuno scrittore disponibile, Lucas dovette scrivere la seconda versione della sceneggiatura da solo. È proprio a questo punto che l'autore fa uso del termine "Episodio" e la sceneggiatura venne ribattezzata Episodio II.Bouzereau, Laurent, The Annotated Screenplays, 1997, p. 125 Ma il disappunto che Lucas provò nel leggere la prima sceneggiatura lo costrinse a cambiare idea sul corso che la storia avrebbe dovuto prendere: Dart Fener avrebbe dovuto essere il padre di Luke.Kaminski, Michael, The Secret History of Star Wars, 2007, p. 161 Secondo Lucas, la sceneggiatura di questo film fu più facile da scrivere, contrariamente alla difficile esperienza vissuta con il primo film, e ne scrisse due versioni nello stesso mese, aprile del 1978, entrambi contenenti il colpo di scena finale sulla vera identità di Dart Fener.Arnold, Alan, "Once Upon A Galaxy", 1980, p. 177 Sottolineò ulteriormente l'aspetto più oscuro di questo film imprigionando Ian Solo nella carbonite. Questo nuovo filo narrativo ebbe degli immediati effetti sulla serie. Infatti, Lucas, dopo la seconda e terza bozza de L'Impero colpisce ancora, dove aveva introdotto per la prima volta questo punto, aggiusta e revisiona i vari background dei personaggi e della storia: Anakin Skywalker è il brillante studente di Obi-Wan Kenobi, ha un figlio (Luke) ma viene corrotto dall'Imperatore (ormai un Sith e non più un semplice politico) verso il Lato Oscuro della Forza, combatte Ben Kenobi, alle falde di un vulcano e viene resuscitato come Dart Fener; nel frattempo Kenobi nasconde Luke su Tatooine, mentre la Repubblica diventa Impero e Fener cattura e uccide tutti i cavalieri Jedi.Kaminski, Michael, The Secret History of Star Wars, 2007, p. 164-165 Con queste nuove premesse, Lucas decise di dar vita ad un trilogia, spostando L'Impero colpisce ancora da Episodio II a Episodio V, nella bozza successiva. Lawrence Kasdan, che aveva appena completato la sceneggiatura de I predatori dell'arca perduta, fu ingaggiato per scrivere la versione finale della storia. Kasdan, il regista Kershner e il produttore Gary Kurtz videro il film come una pellicola più seria e adulta, che avrebbe portato la serie lontano dall'allegria e dalle avventure eroiche che contraddistinguevano il primo film.Kaminski, Michael, The Secret History of Star Wars, 2007, p. 178 Jedi e la fine della saga Durante la scrittura di Episodio VI - La vendetta dello Jedi (poi rinominato Il ritorno dello Jedi, in quanto "Un Jedi non si vendica"), nel 1981, molto era cambiato: realizzare L'Impero colpisce ancora stressò il regista californiano e incrinò la sua vita personale. Stanco di tutto questo, decise di chiudere la saga con il terzo episodio. Nella prima bozza della sceneggiatura Dart Fener e l'Imperatore Palpatine si sarebbero dovuti combattere per il possesso di Luke, nella seconda versione Fener diventò un personaggio positivo. Lawrence Kasdan aiutò ancora una volta Lucas a portare a termine i vari fili narrativi: la terza bozza vedeva Fener redimersi esplicitamente. Questa piega avrebbe poi dato vita alla "Tragedia di Dart Fener", la quale sarebbe poi diventata la premessa per i prequel. Successivamente, dopo aver divorziato nel 1983 e aver perso parte della sue fortune, Lucas non aveva alcuna intenzione di ritornare a lavorare sulla saga, e cancellò ufficiosamente i vari episodi seriali e la seconda trilogia, sequel a quella appena terminata.Kaminski, Michael, The Secret History of Star Wars, 2007, p. 227 I prequel Nonostante ciò, i prequel continuarono ad affascinarlo. Dopo che Guerre Stellari ebbe riacquistato popolarità grazie ai fumetti e ai romanzi, Lucas vide che esisteva ancora un ampio spettro di fan e, vedendo come le tecniche digitali si erano raffinate, prese in considerazione l'idea di tornare a dirigere. Nel 1993 annunciò ufficialmente che avrebbe allargato la saga con i prequel. Iniziò a progettare la trama e i vari intrecci narrativi, che ora prevedevano Anakin Skywalker come protagonista della storia, e non Obi-Wan Kenobi, e una svolta più tragica, riguardante la sua trasformazione in essere malvagio, partendo dall'infanzia di Anakin fino alla sua morte.Kaminski, Michael, The Secret History of Star Wars, 2007, p. 299-300 Nel 1994, Lucas iniziò a scrivere la sceneggiatura del primo prequel, provvisoriamente intitolato Episode I: The Beginning.Informazioni tratte dal documentario The Beginning, presente nel DVD de Star Wars: Episodio I - La minaccia fantasma, 2001 Progettò, inoltre, di scrivere i tre film in un unico periodo, ma abbandonò l'idea, vedendo che il processo creativo e di scrittura si protrasse più a lungo di quanto non avesse immaginato, e di lasciarli dirigere ad altri, cosa che poi non fece. Nel 1999 si mise al lavoro su Episodio II. Lucas ingaggiò Jonathan Hales, uno degli sceneggiatori di Le avventure del giovane Indiana Jones, per ripulire le sue bozze. Insicuro del titolo da dare al film, Lucas lo ribattezzò scherzosamente "La grande avventura di Jar Jar". Varie idee per la guerra dei cloni vennero prese in considerazione. Al tempo della trilogia originale, Lucas aveva avuto diverse idee per questo conflitto: ne L'Impero colpisce ancora, per esempio, Lando sarebbe dovuto essere uno degli abitanti proveniente dal pianeta dei cloni che causò la guerra.Bouzereau, Laurent, The Annotated Screenplays, 1997, p. 196Kaminski, Michael, The Secret History of Star Wars, 2007, p. 158 Lucas iniziò a [[Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith|lavorare su Episodio III]], ancora prima che L'attacco dei cloni uscisse nei cinema, comunicando agli artisti concettuali di ideare sette nuovi pianeti, sui quali si sarebbero combattute le guerre dei cloni. Le varie scene sarebbero poi state assemblate insieme per creare un montaggio delle battaglie, che avrebbero costituito l'inizio del film. Successivamente, il regista riorganizzò l'incipit, assieme a parte della trama. La seconda versione della sceneggiatura fu scritta da Lucas nel 2003, con l'aiuto di Tom Stoppard. Dopo aver completato le riprese nello stesso anno, il regista cambiò radicalmente le motivazioni per cui Anakin cede al Lato Oscuro: questo processo di riscrittura venne accompagnato da un altro periodo di riprese, nel 2004. Premi e riconoscimenti Riconoscimenti * Nel 1989, la National Film Registry inserì Una nuova speranza nella Biblioteca del Congresso, tra i film culturalmente, storicamente o esteticamente significativi. * Nel 2005 Una nuova speranza fu incluso nella lista dei 100 più grandi film secondo il Time. * 1997 - MTV Movie Awards ** Premio alla carriera a Chewbecca * AFI 100 Years... series: ** 1998 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies: Una nuova speranza (n. 15) ** 2002 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Thrills: Una nuova speranza (n. 27) ** 2003 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains: Ian Solo (n. 14) e Dart Fener (n. 3) ** 2005 - AFI's 100 Years of Film Scores: Una nuova speranza (n. 1) ** 2005 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movie Quotes: "Che la Forza sia con te!" (n. 8) ** 2006 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Cheers: Una nuova speranza (n. 39) ** 2007 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition): Una nuova speranza (n. 13) ** 2008 - AFI's 10 Top 10 - Fantascienza: Una nuova speranza (n. 2) Premi ;La minaccia fantasma : ;L'attacco dei cloni : ;La vendetta dei Sith : ;Una nuova speranza : ;L'Impero colpisce ancora : ;Il ritorno del Jedi : Progetti futuri Alla ShoWest convention nel 2005, George Lucas affermò di essere intenzionato a ri-distribuire i sei film nel nuovo formato 3D, partendo con Una nuova speranza nel 2007. Nel gennaio 2007, invece, la Lucasfilm ha affermato sul sito ufficiale della saga che "Non ci sono ancora dei piani definiti per la distribuzione della saga in 3D". Alla Celebration Europe nel luglio del 2007, Rick McCallum ha confermato che "La Lucasfilm sta progettando di convertire tutti e sei i film in 3D ma sta ancora aspettando che le compagnie addette sviluppino questa tecnologia in modo da abbassare i costi e renderlo accessibile a tutti". Recentemente, Lucas ha annunciato ufficialmente di aver iniziato a lavorare alla rimasterizzazione in 3D dell'intera saga, che verrà riproposta nei cinema nel corso dei prossimi anni. Durante una intervista all'Associated Press, il regista ha però chiarito che il processo sarà laborioso e complesso: }} Ci sono comunque degli indizi anche per un'edizione definitiva dell'intera saga di Guerre Stellari nel prossimo formato di nuova generazione. Un segno di questa probabile nuova uscita è dato da una clip che mostra una scena de La minaccia fantasma, nella quale Yoda non è più un pupazzo bensì realizzato in grafica computerizzata. Universo espanso Il termine Universo espanso (in inglese Expanded Universe ed abbreviato in EU) si è venuto a creare per raccogliere tutte quelle produzioni (fumettistiche, letterarie, televisive, videoludiche) al di fuori dei sei film. In esso viene raccontata la storia ambientata da 25.000 anni prima de La minaccia fantasma fino a 140 anni dopo Il ritorno del Jedi. La prima storia dell'universo espanso è apparsa nel numero 7 della collana fumettistica, edita dalla Marvel Comics, Star Wars nel gennaio 1978 (i primi sei numeri costituivano l'adattamento del primo film), seguita dal romanzo di Alan Dean Foster La Gemma di Kaiburr. George Lucas detiene il controllo creativo su tutto l'universo espanso. Per esempio, la morte di un personaggio centrale o cambiamenti radicali devono prima essere vagliati da lui. Inoltre, la Lucasfilm Licensing dedica molto tempo a coordinare la continuità tra le varie opere in modo che un autore non contraddica l'altro. Elementi dell'universo espanso sono stati usati da Lucas nei suoi film: il pianeta capitale Coruscant, per esempio, è apparso per la prima volta nel romanzo di Timothy Zahn Heir to the Empire prima di venire usato ne La minaccia fantasma, mentre un personaggio introdotto nella serie a fumetti della Dark Horse Comics, una Jedi dalla pelle cerulea chiamata Aayla Secura, piacque talmente tanto a Lucas che decise di inserirla come personaggio minore ne L'attacco dei cloni. Spin-off televisivi Spin-off televisivi Per la televisione sono stati creati tre film e tre serie animate. Una serie televisiva è attualmente in pre-produzione. Per queste produzione, Lucas ha sempre svolto il ruolo di produttore esecutivo e, in alcuni casi, ha collaborato ai soggetti e alla sceneggiature. The Star Wars Holiday Special |lingua=en}} Nel 1978 è stato prodotto un film per la televisione, sequel del film Guerre Stellari, intitolato The Star Wars Holiday Special. Il film, trasmesso per la prima e unica volta il 17 novembre 1978 dall'emittente statunitense CBS, non è mai stato distribuito in nessun formato e le uniche copie disponibili sono quelle registrate da quell'unica messa in onda. La storia principale del film, ambientato nel 2 ABY, vede come protagonista Chewbecca e Ian Solo in visita su Kashyyyk, pianeta natale di Chewbecca, per celebrare il Life Day. Lo speciale introduce, inoltre, tre membri della famiglia di Chewbecca: suo padre Attichitcuk, la moglie Mallatobuck (Malla), e il figlio Lumpawarrump (Lumpy). Lo show contiene diversi elementi televisivi, inclusi siparietti comici e uno spezzone animato, nel quale viene introdotto per la prima volta il famoso personaggi di Boba Fett. Lucas ha finito con l'odiare questo film per la TV, tanto che è possibile vederlo solo attraverso copie amatoriali ed ha affermato che, se solo potesse, distruggerebbe tutte quelle che sono ancora in circolazione. I film per la TV Il successo de Il ritorno dello Jedi e dei personaggi introdotti nel film, gli Ewok, tra gli spettatori più piccoli ha dato vita a due spin-off televisivi: * L'avventura degli Ewok (The Ewoks Adventure) (1984) * Il ritorno degli Ewok (Ewoks: The Battle for Endor) (1985) Entrambi sono ambientati sulla luna boscosa di Endor, dove si era svolto in larga parte il terzo film della trilogia originale e sono collocati cronologicamente tra L'Impero colpisce ancora e Il ritorno dello Jedi. Dopo aver ultimato Il ritorno dello Jedi, George Lucas pensò di espandere sistematicamente l'universo di Guerre Stellari con videogiochi, fumetti, libri e prodotti televisivi. Dopo la delusione dello speciale televisivo del 1978, Lucas decise di supervisionare di persona il progetto, scrivendo il soggetto e lasciando a terzi la produzione, per assicurarsi della qualità del prodotto. Il primo film fu ultimato in sette settimane: sei di riprese e una di re-shoot, durante la quale furono rigirate diversesequenze. Il re-shoot venne effettuato dallo stesso Lucas, che girò e montò la parte finale del film, in quanto il regista era impegnato a dirigere un altro film e non poteva tornare a rifare le ultime scene. I film vennero trasmetti per la prima volta in America dalla ABC nei giorni del ringraziamento del 1984 e 1985. Droids e Ewoks Dalla saga di Guerre Stellari sono state tratte anche due serie televisive d'animazione, entrambe realizzate dallo studio canadese Nelvana: * Ewoks (1985-1987) * Droids (1985-1986) La serie Ewoks, commposta da 35 episodi, narra delle avventure dei piccoli Ewok prima de Il ritorno del Jedi mentre la serie Droids, composta da 13 episodi, narra invece delle avventure di C-3PO e R2-D2 ed è ambientato cronologicamente tra La vendetta dei Sith ed Una nuova speranza. Dal punto di vista finanziario furono entrambi un insuccesso, a causa degli alti costi di produzione e dello scarso interesse da parte dei fan. Star Wars: Clone Wars Star Wars: Clone Wars è una serie televisiva d'animazione statunitense realizzata da Genndy Tartakovsky e trasmessa tra il 2003 e il 2005. Ambientata durante le guerre dei cloni e collocata cronologicamente tra L'attacco dei cloni e La vendetta dei Sith, consiste in 20 episodi della durata di tre minuti, che compongono la stagione uno e due (poi conosciute con il nome di Volume 1), e 5 episodi della durata variabile tra i dodici e i quindici minuti, che vanno a comporre la terza stagione (poi conosciuta come Volume 2). I 25 episodi sono per la maggior parte composti da enfatizzate scene d'azione, battaglie e scontri, a discapito di un maggior sviluppo della trama. La serie, iniziata il 7 novembre 2003 e conclusasi il 25 marzo 2005 (con diverse pause), è stata trasmessa da Cartoon Network, così come in Italia, dove il canale è presente sulla piattaforma satellitare Sky ed ha presentato lo show dal 10 novembre 2003 (per quanto riguarda le prime due stagioni) e dal 2 al 6 maggio 2005 (per la terza stagione). Star Wars: Clone Wars, considerato il miglior prodotto televisivo legato a Guerre Stellari mai creato fino ad oggi, ha vinto due Premi Emmy per il Miglior programma animato (di un'ora o più) nel 2004 e nel 2005. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Il 3 ottobre 2008 ha debuttato in prima serata, su Cartoon Network, una nuova serie animata realizzata, a differenza della precedente, in grafica computerizzata. Creata dalla Lucasfilm Animation, e dalla sua divisione Lucasfilm Animation Singapore, in collaborazione con la casa di produzione CGCG Inc, si colloca cronologicamente dopo la serie animata del 2003 ed è stata preceduta da un film omonimo, uscito nei cinema americani il 15 agosto 2008, e in Italia il 19 settembre dello stesso anno. George Lucas annunciò la realizzazione della serie nell'aprile del 2005 durante i festeggiamenti per la Star Wars Celebration III. Il direttore-supervisore del progetto è Dave Filoni, che già aveva lavorato su Avatar: La Leggenda di Aang. Genndy Tartakovsky, co-creatore e direttore artistico della serie del 2003, non è stato coinvolto nella realizzazione dello show, anche se il character designer Kilian Plunkett è stato preso come punto di riferimento per i modelli dei personaggi in 3D. Sebbene il prequel della serie non sia stato ben accolto dalla critica, uno dei primi episodi dello show, proiettato in anteprima per i giornalisti, ha ricevuto per la maggioranza pareri positivi. L'Hollywood Reporter ha definito la serie "Uno degli show animati più fotorealistici mai prodotti", sebbene abbia criticato gli intermezzi comici dei droidi separatisti, giudicati troppo infantili, mentre sul sito TV.com The Clone Wars ha ricevuto un punteggio di 8.6. Davide Canavero, sul sito GuerreStellari.net ha recensito positivamente la serie, scrivendo come sia particolarmente felice l'idea di porre Anakin al centro della serie, e non personaggi secondari o di contorno come era successo in alcuni prodotti televisivi legati alla saga del passato, e definendola molto vicina allo stile e al gusto dell'esalogia: }} Secondo il Nielsen Media Research, lo show ha avuto una media di quattro milioni di telespettatori. La première della serie, costituita dai primi due episodi, è stata vista da 3.96 milioni di spettatori, risultando il debutto più visto di sempre del canale, oltre ad essere il programma più visto nella sua fascia oraria. In Italia, la serie viene trasmessa sul canale Cartoon Network (presente nella piattaforma Sky e su Mediaset Premium nel pacchetto Premium Fantasy), a partire da venerdì 13 febbraio 2009, alle 20.15. Il telefilm George Lucas ha annunciato per il futuro un telefilm, ambientato tra La vendetta dei Sith e Una nuova Speranza. Narrerà della nascita della ribellione e della fine degli ultimi Jedi. Il produttore Rick McCallum ha dichiarato che non compariranno i personaggi principali apparsi nei film, ai quali sarà affidato occasionalmente qualche cameo, ma solo personaggi minori. A dirigere l'episodio pilota sarà James Marquand, figlio di Richard Marquand, regista de Il ritorno del Jedi. Recentemente, Lucas ha dato qualche informazione sulla serie: Adattamenti radiofonici Un adattamento radiofonico de Una nuova speranza fu trasmesso per la prima volta dalla National Public Radio nel 1981. L'adattamento fu scritto dall'autore di fantascienza Brian Daley e diretto da John Madden. Nel 1983 anche L'Impero colpisce ancora fu adattato. Il ritorno del Jedi, al contrario, dovette aspettare fino al 1996, quando la Highbridge Audio, dopo l'abbandono della National Public Radio, a causa di problemi di budget, mise in commercio delle versioni su CD dei primi due film e completò l'opera con la realizzazione del terzo adattamento. Questi adattamenti contengono materiale aggiuntivo scritto da Lucas, ma mai usato nei film. Vari membri del cast originale prestarono la propria voce, inclusi Mark Hamill, Anthony Daniels e Billy Dee Williams, mentre altri personaggi vengono doppiati da attori diversi rispetto a quelli presenti nei film (come ne caso di Yoda, doppiato da John Lithgow). Queste trasmissioni radiofoniche facevano uso della colonna sonora originale di John Williams e degli effetti sonori di Ben Burtt. Romanzi I romanzi basati su Star Wars precedono l'uscita del primo film. Nel 1976, infatti, uscì la novelizzazione del film, scritta dal ghost-writer Alan Dean Foster, ma accreditata a George Lucas. Il successivo romanzo di Foster, La Gemma di Kaiburr, del 1978, fu la prima opera dell'Universo espanso ad uscire. Fece poi seguito I romanzi sulla serie uscirono periodicamente durante il periodo della prima trilogia (Han Solo, guerriero stellare, vari adattamenti dei film) ma dopo la fine della saga ci fu un lungo arco di tempo nel quale non venne pubblicato nessun romanzo. La LucasBooks cambiò radicalmente l'universo Star Wars con l'introduzione de The New Jedi Order, serie ambientata venti anni dopo gli eventi narrati in Il ritorno del Jedi. La serie è diventata famosa anche per aver narrato la morte di un personaggio principale della saga. Fin da allora diverse centinai di romanzi vengono pubblicati dalla casa editrice Ballantine Books. Nel 1991 debuttò il primo capitolo della Thrawn Trilogy, di Timothy Zahn, che riaccese l'interesse per l'universo di Guerre Stellari da parte dei fan. A fare ciò contribuì anche, nel 1996, il progetto multimediale L'ombra dell'Impero (Shadows of the Empire), ambientato tra L'Impero colpisce ancora e Il ritorno del Jedi e composto dal romanzo di Steve Perry, un videogioco, una serie a fumetti e una colonna sonora composta da Joel McNeely. L'avvento della nuova trilogia contribuì ad allargare l'universo dei romanzi, che si focalizzarono soprattutto sulla guerra dei cloni e sulle varie avventure in solitario di personaggi minori, come Aayla Secura o Jango Fett. Fumetti La Marvel Comics ha pubblicato fumetti e adattamenti dedicati a Star Wars dal 1977 al 1986. La casa editrice statunitense capì che il filone sarebbe potuto diventare redditizio e impiegò sulla serie una vasta gamma di autori importanti, come Roy Thomas, Archie Goodwin, Chris Claremont e Ron Frenz. La Marvel pubblicò anche una striscia quotidiana ad opera di Russ Manning, Steve Gerber e Archie Goodwin. Alle fine degli anni ottanta, la Marvel annunciò che avrebbe pubblicato una nuova serie scritta da Tom Veitch. Nonostante ciò, nel dicembre '91, la Dark Horse Comics acquisì i diritti della pubblicazione di Star Wars e lanciò diverse serie, che prendevano le fila della serie e ne continuavano gli archi narrativi. Sin da allora la casa editrice pubblica un gran numero di serie mensili, ambientate in varie epoche. La maggior parte di questo materiale è inedito in Italia. Nel corso degli anni sono stati pubblicati solo gli adattamenti ufficiali dalla Magic Press. Nel gennaio 2008 la Panini Comics ha comunicato l'inizio della pubblicazione di una miniserie, tratta dalla collana Rebellion, dedicata a Guerre Stellari, sotto la costola Cult Comics. La casa editrice ha fatto intendere che se le vendite fossero incoraggianti, le serie regolari avrebbero potuto veder luce anche in Italia. La miniserie non ha però riscosso il successo sperato: secondo Marco Lupoi, editore a capo della Panini Comics, i fumetti collegati alla saga verranno proposti in volumi da libreria. Nel 2009 sono usciti diversi volumi, contenenti episodi autoconclusivi tratti dalla serie Empire e storie brevi dalla testata Star Wars: Clone Wars, edita originariamente nel 2003. Videogiochi Sin dal 1982, sono stati pubblicati oltre 120 videogiochi ambientati nell'universo di Guerre Stellari. Da allora la serie è stata adattata in vari modi per creare videogiochi platform, strategici, sparatutto, simulatori di volo, di ruolo o MMORPG. Inizi Il primo, basato su L'Impero colpisce ancora, fu creato per l'Atari 2600 dalla Parker Brothers. Il giocatore dove guidare uno snowspeeder durante la Battaglia di Hoth, distruggendo gli AT-AT sparsi nei livelli. Negli anni seguenti la fine della serie, apparvero molti altri giochi, come Death Star Battle, nel quale il giocatore controllava il Millennium Falcon in missione per distruggere la seconda Morte Nera, e Jedi Arena, il primo gioco contenente una simulazione di spada laser. Nel 1983 venne realizzato, da parte di Atari, un arcade intitolato semplicemente Star Wars e basato sulle scene finali del primo film: il gioco, dotato di grafica vettoriale e alcuni frammenti di voci campionate, è stato in seguito convertito per la maggior parte delle piattaforme domestiche. Un seguito, realizzato con la medesima tecnologia e ispirato a L'impero colpisce ancora, è stato distribuito due anni più tardi come kit di conversione per il cabinato originale. A causa della crisi dei videogiochi del 1983, che uccise temporaneamente il mercato delle console, non furono più prodotti giochi basati sulla saga. Bisognerà aspettare fino al 1987 quando una casa produttrice inglese distribuirà diverse versioni a 8 bit dei giochi vettoriali e arcade degli anni passati. Nel 1991, il videogioco a piattaforme Star Wars venne distribuito nelle versioni Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Master System e Game Boy, e così anche, un anno dopo, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Nel 1992 fu la volta di Super Star Wars, gioco creato per il Super Nintendo, seguito da Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, nel 1993 e Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, nel 1994. Espansione Agli inizi degli anni '90, la serie iniziò ad allontanarsi dai film e si concentrò maggiormente sull'Universo espanso. Ne è un esempio il gioco Star Wars: X-Wing, del 1993, uno dei primi simulatori di volo ambientati nell'universo della saga; altri titoli includono Star Wars Chess, videogioco di scacchi realizzato da The Software Toolworks sotto licenza della Lucas, o lo sparatutto Rebel Assault, creato interamente con grafica digitalizzata e tra i primi a sfruttare la capienza dei CD-ROM. Comunque, il primo passo verso una serie di giochi più moderni venne fatto con Dark Forces, uno sparatutto in prima persona del 1995, nel quale il giocatore interpreta il ruolo di Kyle Katarn, Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast e Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi, ambientato nel periodo tra Una nuova speranza e L'Impero colpisce ancora. Il gioco narra la lotta tra Luke e Arden, un'assassina ingaggiata da Palpatine affinché eliminasse il giovane Jedi. La saga continua Quando La minaccia fantasma entrò in pre-produzione, dozzine di licenze vennero vendute, dando vita a diversi giochi che espandevano l'universo della saga, come il primo capitolo della [[Star Wars: Rogue Squadron|serie Rogue Squadron]], dalla quale venne tratta anche una serie a fumetti. Dopo l'uscita di Episodio I nel 1999, vennero realizzati e distribuiti moltissimi giochi ispirati al film. Il primo, Star Wars: Episodio I Racer, basato sulla sequenza degli sgusci del film, ottenne molto successo, mentre altri giochi basati sul film, come Star Wars: Battle for Naboo e Star Wars: Episode I: Jedi Power Battles, non vennero ben accolti. Nello stesso anni venne pubblicato il titolo strategico Star Wars: Rebellion, particolare in quanto introduce navi e pianeti mai visti nei canoni originali. Il secondo RTS, Star Wars: Force Commander non venne accolto positivamente a causa di un primitivo motore 3D del gioco e di una grafica già in partenza datata. Nel 2002, poco prima dell'uscita de L'attacco dei cloni, vide la luce un'altra ondata di giochi basati sul film, tra cui Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: Racer Revenge e Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. I giochi si concentravano su personaggi o eventi del film, come Jango Fett e la Guerra dei cloni. Sempre nel 2002, Oltre ai giochi basati sulla pellicola, vennero distribuiti spin-off e tie-in come Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, che dette l'opportunità di duellare realisticamente con la spada laser. Un anno più tardi, uscirono due nuovi videogiochi: il nuovo capitolo della serie Jedi Knight, intitolato Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, e Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, un gioco di ruolo che ebbe un vasto successo e vene eletto non solo gioco dell'anno, ma anche uno dei miglior giochi basati su Guerre Stellari. Nel 2004, altri due giochi vennero distribuiti: Star Wars: Battlefront e Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, mentre nel 2005, contemporaneamente all'uscita de La vendetta dei Sith nei cinema, vennero pubblicati: Episodio III: Il videogioco, Star Wars: Battlefront II e Lego Star Wars, il cui sequel uscì un anno dopo. Nel 2006, Star Wars: l'Impero in guerra venne distribuito, assieme alla sua espansione L'esercito dei corrotti Nel 2008 la LucasArts sviluppò un gioco di nuova generazione per PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 e Wii, uscito il 16 settembre negli Stati Uniti d'America, e il 19 in Europa.Date di uscita per Il gioco, intitolato Star Wars: il Potere della Forza, è ambientato nel periodo inesplorato, tra La vendetta dei Sith e Una nuova speranza, e narra di un misterioso apprendista segreto di Dart Fener incaricato di assassinare gli ultimi Jedi rimasti. Secondi i creatori il videogioco "Non riempe semplicemente i vuoti, ma aggiunge una nuova dimensione alla saga. Sarà epocale". Inoltre, in concomitanza con l'uscita della serie The Clone Wars e dell'omonimo prequel cinematografico, vennero distribuiti altri due giochi: il primo, dal titolo Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Jedi Alliance per Nintendo DS, mentre il secondo, Star Wars: The Clone Wars - L'era dei duelli, per Wii. Entrambi i giochi sono in esclusiva per le console Nintendo e sono stati distribuiti l'11 novembre 2008 negli Stati Uniti, mentre finora solo L'era dei duelli è stato distribuito in Italia, il 14 novembre dello stesso anno. Eredità e impatto culturale La saga di Guerre Stellari, la prima a unire diversi generi cinematografici e letterari, ha avuto un forte impatto sulla moderna cultura pop. Il genere fantascientifico, specialmente nel campo cinematografico, è stato spesso influenzato e paragonato alla serie, che ha avuto anche il merito di aver rinnovato il settore degli effetti speciali. Sin dalla sua uscita, le citazioni e gli omaggi, da parte di registi e sceneggiatori, sono stati innumerevoli e svariati. Ha inoltre aperto la strada per il filone fantascientifico, i sequel, e le trilogie, e ha dimostrato come i diritti di sfruttamento, come il merchandising, potesse generare più entrate del film stesso. Alcuni critici, tuttavia, hanno incolpato Guerre Stellari (assieme a Lo squalo) di aver rovinato Hollywood, spostando l'attenzione da film "sofisticati" come Il padrino, Taxi Driver e Io e Annie verso pellicole più superficiali e meno rilevanti. Il saggista Peter Biskind si lamentò per la stessa ragione: }} L'attore Michael Shanks ha citato Guerre Stellari tra le sue influenze per le scene di battaglia nell'episodio della serie televisiva Stargate SG-1, intitolato La caduta.Dal commento audio del DVD di Stargate SG-1 (stagione 7) 2003 Il film di Joss Whedon, Serenity, presenta diverse citazioni: la nave Serenity è stata fortemente influenzata dal Millennium Falcon e il concetto di "Universo usato" viene sottolineato varie volte nel corso del film. Altri registi che sono stati influenzati dalla saga sono Peter Jackson, James Cameron, Roland Emmerich, Kevin Smith (regista che ha intitolato uno dei suoi film come L'Impero colpisce ancora) e John Singleton. Jackson, come Whedon, è stato influenzato dal concetto di "Futuro usato", che ha impiegato per trasmettere un senso di forte realismo nella [[Il Signore degli Anelli (trilogia)|trilogia de Il Signore degli Anelli]]. Le citazioni alla saga sono radicate nella cultura popolareBrooker, Will, 2002, Using the Force: Creativity, Community, and Star Wars Fans, ISBN 0-8264-5287-6. e frasi come Che la Forza sia con te sono diventate parte integrante del lessico della popolazione. . Una nuova speranza fu un unificatore culturale, ben accolto da un ampio spettro di persone. Guerre Stellari, inoltre, ha modificato l'estetica, la rappresentazione grafica e la narrazione del cinema statunitense,Bigsby, C.W.E., 2006, The Cambridge Companion to Modern American Culture, ISBN 0-521-84132-1. cambiando l'industria dei film di Hollywood: il successo della serie stabilì un nuovo standard per gli effetti speciali e ci fu un incremento negli investimenti su quest'ultimi, tanto che compagnie come l'Industrial Light and Magic o la Digital Productions vennero fondate appositamente per provvedere a questi nuovi effetti. Parodie Sia i film che i personaggi sono stati parodiati innumerevoli volte. Tra le più famose parodie di Star Wars va ricordata: Hardware Wars, un corto di 13 minuti del 1977 che Lucas ha descritto come la sua parodia preferita. Balle spaziali, un film di Mel Brooks, che presenta effetti speciali creati dalla Industrial Light & Magic,Mel Brooks, dal commento audio del DVD di Balle spaziali. e Thumb Wars, un corto del 1999 creato da Steve Oedekerk (sceneggiatore di Una settimana da Dio) in cui i personaggi sono interpretati da pollici. Un'ennesima parodia, intitolata R2-D2 - Beneath the Dome è stata creata nel 2002 in occasione dell'uscita de L'attacco dei cloni dalla Lucasfilm Ltd. Lo speciale narra, sotto forma di falso documentario, la vita d'attore di R2, passando dal successo di Guerre Stellari, fino all'oblio della dipendenza da alcool e della disoccupazione. Il finto documentario contiene inoltre interviste a registi e attori con i quali R2 avrebbe collaborato, tra cui Francis Ford Coppola, Steven Spielberg, George Lucas, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford e Ron Howard. Numerose sono le citazioni presenti in film come Ritorno al futuro, Clerks - Commessi, Hot Shots! 2, E.T. l'extra-terrestre e gran parte delle opere di Kevin Smith; e in serie televisive, come il Saturday Night Live (nel quale Kevin Spacey imitava l'audizione per il personaggio di Ian Solo di Christopher Walken), I Simpson, Futurama, I Griffin (che hanno dedicato il primo episodio della sesta stagione ad una lunga parodia dal titolo Blue Harvest), South Park (in cui compare la famosa Difesa Chewbacca), DuckTales, Il laboratorio di Dexter, Teen Titans, Robot Chicken, I favolosi Tiny, Animaniacs, Due fantagenitori, Titeuf, Billy e Mandy, KND: Kommando Nuovi Diavoli, Doctor Who, La tata, The Big Bang Theory, American Dad! e 30 Rock. In Italia, sono state create diverse parodie: Star Whores, ridoppiaggio ad opera dei Gem Boy e quella creata dall'autore di fumetti Leo Ortolani, intitolata Star Rats, con i personaggi del suo fumetto Rat-Man. In Turchia, Dünyayı Kurtaran Adam (L'uomo che salva il mondo) è un film che fa largo uso di materiale preso illegalmente dai film della saga e, a causa del non voluto tono comico della pellicola, è considerato una parodia della serie. Nel 2001 la Lucasfilm querelò la Media Market Group nel tentativo di bloccare la distribuzione di un cartone animato ritenuto compromettente, Star Ballz. Inizialmente ne ottenne il ritiro cautelativo, ma perse la causa e la distribuzione poté riprendere. Nel motivare la sentenza, il giudice dichiarò che la saga era troppo famosa perché quel prodotto potesse causare confusione tra i consumatori. Canzoni Svariati musicisti hanno omaggiato l'universo di Guerre Stellari nelle loro canzoni. Le più famose sono quelle scritte da Weird Al Yankovic: Yoda (una parodia della Lola dei The Kinks), che descrive l'addestramento di Luke dal maestro Jedi, e The Saga Begins (parodia di American Pie, di Don McLean), che narra gli eventi de La minaccia fantasma. Altre citazioni sono presenti nella canzone Bicycle Race dei Queen (in cui Freddie dice di non amare la saga), nell'album Dude Ranch dei blink-182 dove è presenta una traccia intitolata A New Hope (che parla dell'ossessione del bassista del gruppo, Mark Hoppus, per la principessa Leila) e la canzone Empire degli MxPx presenta un verso che recita: "O sei l'Impero o sei l'Alleanza Ribelle". Nel 1977, Bill Murray, al Saturday Night Live, improvvisò il testo di una canzone basandosi sul motivo di Guerre Stellari. Nello stesso anni Meco progettò il disco Star Wars and Other Galactic Funk, contenente dei remix in stile disco, come The Star Wars Gangsta Rap e Star Wars Cantina. Politica I parallelismi che la vengono spesso tracciati tra la politica americana e Guerre Stellari affondando le proprie radici nel primo episodio dell'esalogia, Una nuova speranza. Questi echi politici della serie sono testimoniate dal fatto che Lucas trasportò parte delle idee che aveva per Apocalypse Now, film che avrebbe dovuto dirigere, nella sua saga fantascientifica, come afferma Walter Murch, montatore e collaboratore del regista: }} Le premesse delle guerre dei cloni sono state spesso accostate con quelle della seconda guerra mondiale. Diverse sono le somiglianze storiche che vi sono tra Palpatine e Hitler: entrambi usarono la guerra e diversi altri capri espiatori per manipolare le emozioni e i sentimenti della società, e tratteggiarono una figura di leader forte e carismatico. In ogni caso, Lucas ha citato in molte interviste, come fonte primaria per la trama politica dietro alle guerre dei cloni e agli altri intrighi presenti nella saga, la guerra del Vietnam e l'era Watergate, durante la quale i leader politici optarono per la via della corruzione e dell'imbroglio. Esiste una verità di opinioni nei confronti dei parallelismi storici che si fanno tra le guerre dei cloni e la guerra d'Iraq. }} Il regista, nonostante abbia affermato che la storia ha delle analogie con la politica americana, ha dichiarato di aver scritto la trama prima della guerra in Iraq: "I paralleli tra il Vietnam e quello che stiamo facendo in Iraq sono davvero incredibili. Ho scritto la storia ai tempi del Vietnam, non dell'Iraq". In molte interviste, comunque, George Lucas afferma che Bush non ha influenzato la storia del film. Piuttosto, è stato il presidente Richard Nixon ad averlo ispirato nella stesura delle sceneggiature. Lucas ha aggiunto: "La storia si svolge in termini più generali, e mostra come la democrazia possa diventare dittatura con il consenso del popolo, come fecero Giulio Cesare o Napoleone I di Francia". Anche nella politica moderna, la saga ha lasciato il segno. Quando Ronald Reagan propose la Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI), per utilizzare sistemi d'arma basati al suolo e nello spazio per proteggere gli Stati Uniti da attacchi di missili balistici con testate nucleari, il piano fu soprannominato Star Wars, generando diverse critiche. Merchandising Guerre Stellari ha segnato un importante innovazione anche sul fronte del merchandising (ovvero lo sfruttamento commerciale), che, fino a quel periodo, non veniva considerato come parte fondamentale della promozione di un film. Solo una casa di produzione aveva, infatti, un dipartimento addetto a quella attività: la Universal; in ogni caso, soltanto la The Walt Disney Company riusciva a trarre lauti guadagni da quella pratica. Nonostante tutto, quindi, Lucas, all'epoca de Una nuova speranza, piuttosto che chiedere un aumento della paga di regista, chiese ai produttori i diritti delle licenze per il merchandising e i profitti dei prodotti derivanti dal film, i quali accettarono, incuranti del potenziale che aveva il film. Tuttavia nessuno volle produrre oggetti basati sul film: qualche poster e gli adattamenti cartacei erano tutto ciò che si poteva trovare all'indomani dell'uscita della pellicola. Solo la Kenner tentò di produrre una linea di action figure, oggi richiestissima da parte dei collezionisti in quanto fuori produzione dal 1985, ma il numero di esemplari era inferiore rispetto alle richieste arrivate dopo l'uscita de Una nuova speranza. Particolare fu la mossa adottata dalla ditta produttrice: misero in commercio delle confezioni, chiamate Early Bird, contenenti soltanto un biglietto, nel quale si attestava l'acquisto e si prometteva l'invio delle action figure non appena queste si fossero rese disponibili. Da quel momento il merchandising legato alla saga ha preso sempre più piede, espandendosi nei più disparati settori: busti, statue, riproduzioni di oggetti di scena, videogiochi, fumetti, romanzi, capi di vestiario e poster sono solo una parte dell'immenso impero di prodotti correlati a Guerre Stellari. Oggigiorno, la vendita dei prodotti derivanti dalla saga frutta, negli Stati Uniti, 100 milioni di dollari l'anno e il totale, dal 1977 ad oggi, ammonta a 9 miliardi di dollari nel mondo. Edizioni home video La saga di Guerre Stellari è stata distribuita in vari formati video, a partire dagli anni '80. La maggior parte di queste uscite presentava svariate modifiche, attuate dallo stesso Lucas per rendere i film più vicini alla sua visione. Per quanto riguarda la nuova trilogia, se de La minaccia fantasma e L'attacco dei cloni è stata creata la versione in VHS e DVD, de La vendetta dei Sith, al contrario, è stato distribuito solo il formato DVD (la versione in VHS è stata messa in vendita solamente in Australia e nel Regno Unito). La nuova trilogia, insieme alla trilogia originale, è stata inoltre ri-edita in due cofanetti, uno per ogni trilogia, in vendita negli Stati Uniti a partire dall'4 novembre 2008. I DVD all'interno, però, non contengono bonus inediti o materiale aggiuntivo. VHS e Laserdisc Alla fine degli anni settanta l'home video non era un fenomeno dilagante: poche erano le pellicole che venivano distribuite in un successivo momento a quello nei cinema. Le VHS di Guerre Stellari, quindi, videro la luce solo nel 1980, quando il formato prese piede. Nel corso degli anni diverse versioni in VHS della trilogia sono state distribuite: nel 1991, nel 1994 (con una traccia sonora rimasterizzata) e nel 1995, l'ultima distribuita prima dell'avvento delle edizioni speciali. Preceduta dallo slogan "Ora o mai più", in riferimento al periodo limitato durante il quale veniva venduta, era a tutti gli effetti la versione in VHS dei laserdisc distribuiti qualche anno prima. Nel 1993, infatti, venne pubblicato il cofanetto laserdisc La trilogia di Guerre Stellari: La collezione definitiva, che conteneva la trilogia originale, in widescreen, rimasterizzata con il sistema THX, commenti audio, diversi contenuti speciali e una copia del libro George Lucas: The Creative Impulse. A causa di limitazioni tecniche, le versioni in laserdisc di Guerre Stellari e L'Impero colpisce ancora sono state compresse, in modo che rientrassero nel tempo di due ore. Ad oggi, non esistono sul mercato versioni dei film in VHS. Edizioni speciali 1997 }} Nel 1997, la trilogia originale fu rimasterizzata e ridistribuita nei cinema (a poche settimane di distanza l'uno dall'altro, a partire da gennaio), e successivamente in VHS, sotto il nome di Edizioni speciali. Oltre alla pulizia dei negativi, Lucas aggiunse e modificò delle scene, in modo da fare diventare i film come aveva progettato. Molti dei cambiamenti consistevano in aggiunte digitali, come l'ampliamento degli ambienti, l'aumento di personaggi sullo sfondo o la pulizia degli sfondi. Seppur di minor conto, hanno suscitato diversi malcontenti tra gli appassionati: il più famoso, che generò diversi siti di protesta, è presente in Una nuova speranza: Ian è stato rintracciato da un cacciatore di taglie, di nome Greedo, e sta contrattando la sua libertà. Nella versione originale Ian spara al cacciatore di taglie, uccidendolo, mentre in quella modificata, poco prima che Ian spari, Greedo tenta di ucciderlo, ma fallisce. La scena, per certi versi, cambia il carattere di Ian Solo, in quanto, se nella prima versione il personaggio risulta quasi cattivo e ambiguo, nella seconda il suo gesto appare come un'azione di autodifesa. Anche la scena in cui Ian Solo incontra Jabba the Hutt allo spazioporto, calpestandogli la coda senza che questo osi protestare, non coincide con la caratterizzazione di Jabba, poco disposto a ricevere qualunque offesa. Questi cambiamenti non sono stati ben accolti dai fan, che preferiscono le versioni originali dei film. DVD Edizione 2004 Nel 2004, grazie ad un lungo lavoro, effettuato dalla compagnia Lowry Digital Images, di pulizia delle immagini e delle tracce sonore, la trilogia originale venne distribuita in tutto il mondo. Il cofanetto, uscito il 21 settembre 2004, comprendeva quattro dischi: i tre film e un disco bonus, con vari contenuti speciali. Lucas ha voluto modificare ancora una volta i film, cercando di creare continuità con i prequel. Uno dei cambiamenti più evidenti è quello presente nella scena d'introduzione di Palpatine in L'Impero colpisce ancora: durante la produzione de La vendetta dei Sith Ian McDarmid ha girato la scena, nella quale impersonava l'Imperatore. Alcuni dialoghi tra Fener e Palpatine, sono stati cambiati per aderire alle vicende dei prequel. Un'altra scena che ha subito una pesante modifica e ha creato malumori è stata l'inquadratura finale de Il ritorno del Jedi, dove gli spiriti guida di Anakin, Yoda e Obi-Wan appaiono insieme. L'attore originale che interpretava Anakin (Sebastian Shaw) è stato sostituito con un filmato d'archivio di Hayden Christensen. Anche Una nuova speranza ha subito dei lievi ritocchi: la scena dello scontro tra Ian Solo e il cacciatore di taglie Greedo è stata nuovamente modificata: in questa versione i due sparano quasi simultaneamente (Greedo, infatti, fa partire il colpo per primo). Inoltre, la mano di Ian è visibile, così come il blaster che impugna. Secondo la LucasFilm, le edizioni speciali del 2004 sono le versioni canoniche della trilogia. Edizione 2005 Nel 2005, il cofanetto edito l'anno precedente venne ridistribuito sotto nuova veste: con una grafica dorata e senza il quarto disco bonus. Questa operazione fu fatta per rendere più appetibili i cofanetti anche ai non appassionati della saga.In Italia la grafica rappresenta la locandina del primo film. Edizione 2006 Il 12 settembre, 2006, la trilogia originale venne riedita per un periodo limitato (fino al 31 dicembre, 2006). Ogni film (Episodi IV, V'' e ''VI) è presentato in un set da due dischi, contenenti la versione del 2004 e quella inalterata. L'unico contenuto speciale, presente in tutti e tre i film, è un trailer e il demo del videogioco Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. le versioni inalterate del film provenivano dai master dell'edizione in laserdisc del 1993, in quanto Lucas ha preferito non utilizzare i negativi originali. .I loghi dei titoli all'inizio dei film presenti nella vecchia versione non sono stati tradotti in italiano come nelle VHS, ma lasciati in lingua originale sottotitolati. Blu-Ray Disc I film della saga non sono ancora stati distribuiti in nessun formato ad alta definizione. Nel 2007, Il portavoce della LucasFilm, John Singh, ha affermato: }} Tuttavia nell'aprile 2010, si sono fatte più concrete le ipotesi riguardo ad un cofanetto dei sei film in alta definizione, previsto per l'autunno 2011, mentre Stephen Sansweet rivelò che sono in corso delle conversioni di prova in 3D, per una probabile distribuzione nel 2011. Queste supposizioni si concretizzarono nell'agosto del 2010, quando Lucas annunciò la riedizione della saga in Blu-Ray, prevista per l'autunno 2011 e contenente materiale inedito, come scene eliminate, interviste e documentari. Curiosità Soltanto quattro personaggi sono presenti in ogni film dell'esalogia: R2-D2, C-3PO, Obi-Wan Kenobi (che però negli Episodi V e VI appare sotto forma di fantasma) e Anakin Skywalker (che però nel finale di Episodio III e negli Episodi IV, V e VI appare nelle vesti di Dart Fener). Note Categoria:Antologia